The Light
by br0flove
Summary: Ten years since the light had left his life, and Klaus finds himself every day, staring into his own reflection, eyes strained and fists clenched. "Forget her." It never works. What is the point in compulsion if you can't use it on yourself? Klaroline, one-sided.


_I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

"The light has gone out of my life." - _Theodore Roosevelt_

* * *

Ten years, and all he has to show of it is a failed family of hybrids, a family lost to love and a son who cannot even bare to look him in the eyes. The only few things he has to even feel _victorious_ about is his reign in New Orleans, and the fair few messages he has received from _her_ over the years.

Klaus looks back at himself in the mirror, dimples winking back at him with the thoughts of his beloved, but the dimples soon wrinkle into frown lines as he recalls his last message. Five years ago and she is telling him of her life, she is saying goodbye.

He remembers her, weeks before her last message, seeking solace in Klaus' comforting words. She had lost everyone, Elena moved with Damon, Stefan leaving for California to find himself, and her mother shortly afterwards – Bonnie, Jeremy. And then suddenly she's over the moon, _Tyler's back_, she had told him. _Tyler_.

Klaus watches his fists clench in the mirror, he watches his eyes narrow in distaste and he remembers that disgusting little _wolf_ – feeling sickened by the fact he even welcomed him into his hybrid family – his ever interrupting existence when it came to Caroline. Not to forget he and the mother of his _child_, locked in an embrace whilst Klaus stood, dumbfounded, with a screaming infant in his arms.

His fingers release slowly as he remembers.

The infant was placed back his basket moments later, and Hayley's head had been smashed into the wall beside it not more than five seconds after he had softened the baby's head against his pillow. And Tyler? Tyler had returned to Mystic Falls with _his_ love; and had never told her, and neither had Klaus.

Klaus turns his eyes to the door in the mirror, and he sighs in exhaustion as his son peaks around, fingers curling around the wood. "Father," he whispers. "Uncle Elijah and I are leaving for the evening, remember? It's almost time."

Klaus smiles at his son's reflection and finally turns to meet his eye.

"Of course it is," he replies carefully, loosening the grip on his own hands. "Run along and get your things, William."

The little boy nods and closes the door behind him, and Klaus turns back to look at himself in the mirror, bringing his finger up to trace his image in the glass before he punches it. Anger releases through him, blood spitting against the shattered picture in front of him.

He hisses quietly, clenching his fist before he releases it and lets it fall to his sides, picking up the sound of his blood hitting the floor by his feet. _Drip, drop_.

When he finds his eyes in a piece of shattered glass remaining, he stares, adamant. "_Forget_," he forces himself, eyes narrowing. "Forget her."

As his eyes strain, Klaus stares, anger falling back into his veins. "She isn't worth your life," he lies in a hiss. "_Forget her_!" He's screaming now, his voice echoing through the room.

He does not forget her, and he does not stop trying to. He stares at himself for five hours before he falls to his knees in broken glass beside his own dried blood and stares into the shards of smashed mirror pieces.

"_Caroline_," he growls into the silence, begging.

Through the ten years that he hasn't seen her, every day he sits in his study and stares. He goes through mirrors like they are blood bags and Elijah finds himself replacing one every few hours. Every day since the light had gone out of his life, he sat, staring in his mirror, eyes dilating and fists clenched. Every day for ten years, Klaus has tried to compel himself, and every day, it hasn't worked and sometimes he wonders, is it impossible for someone to compel themselves, is it because he is who he is? Or is it just her light, her love? Caroline?

* * *

**I don't know what happened. I don't know what this is. Hah.  
William, also, is Caroline's father's name (shortened to Bill in TVD), Klaus is a creeper like that in this one.**

**I don't know if you COULD compel yourself, but this is a little drabble that came to mind. It's not very good, but it came to my mind and I couldn't get it out of my head.**

Also like to add that it's a full moon. I realise only I would get that as I didn't detail a lot (here I picture his son as a wolf). 


End file.
